Matrix-Assisted Laser Desorption Ionization (MALDI) is a widely used ionization technique for the analysis of a diverse range of analytes, including biomolecules and polymers, by mass spectrometry (MS). In particular, MALDI is well suited for the analysis of high molecular weight analytes. As a consequence, MALDI is widely used in a number of biochemical and biomedical applications (e.g., for the analysis of biomolecules such as proteins) and quality control in polymer production. In MALDI, a sample to be analyzed is mixed with an excess of matrix compound to form a target. A laser is then fired at the target. The matrix compound in the target absorbs the incident energy from the laser, and transfers the energy to the analyte, causing desorption and ionization of analyte. Analyte ions enter the mass spectrometer, where molecular mass and structural information are obtained. The nature of the matrix used for a MALDI experiment greatly impacts the nature and quality of the resulting mass spectrum. Accordingly, the development of improved matrix materials can provide improved MALDI mass spectrometric methods. The compositions and methods disclosed herein address these needs and also provide a platform technology whereby new MALDI matrixes are created and customized for particular classes of analytes.